Emerald Eyes
by fanoumamou
Summary: Η Ιζαμπέλλα γεννήθηκε Μπλε και μεγάλωσε έγκλειστη και κυνηγημένη για αυτό που είναι. Όταν η ζωή της έχει πάρει μία σειρά θα δοθεί στους Μεγάλους Αρχηγούς. Εκεί θα γνωρίσει τον Έντουαρντ. Δύο διαφορετικοί κόσμοι... Εχθροί, που όμως η μοίρα τους ήθελε μαζί. Οι ικανότητες τους μπορούν να αλλάξουν τον κόσμο. Είτε προς το καλύτερο, είτε προς το χειρότερο. Η επιλογή δική τους.


Το μίσος αυξάνει με το μίσος. Αντίθετα, μπορεί να διαλυθεί με την αγάπη.

Μπαρούχ Σπινόζα (Ολλανδός φιλόσοφος) 1632-1677

Η ΓΝΩΡΙΜΙΑ

Η Ιζαμπέλα κοίταζε νευρικά γύρω της. Δεν είχε βρεθεί ξανά σε τέτοιο μέρος και ήταν πραγματικά εντυπωσιασμένη. Πέτρινοι τοίχοι διακοσμημένοι με πορτρέτα με χρυσή κορνίζα. Παράθυρα που καλύπτονταν από βαριές κόκκινες κουρτίνες. Ένα μεγαλοπρεπή τζάκι που ζέσταινε όλο το δωμάτιο. Δίπλα στην επιβλητική καφέ πόρτα βρισκόταν μια βιβλιοθήκη που έφτανε μέχρι το ταβάνι. Δε χρειαζόταν να πλησιάσει για να καταλάβει ότι όλα τα βιβλία ήταν παλιά και αξίας. Παρατήρησε το χαλί κάτω από τα πόδια της, που έπιανε σχεδόν όλη την επιφάνεια του δωματίου. Ήταν στην ίδια απόχρωση με τις κουρτίνες, κάνοντας στο τελείωμα χρυσά κρόσσια. Πάνω του βρισκόταν ένα στρογγυλό ξύλινο τραπεζάκι περίπου μισό μέτρο ψηλό και στο κέντρο του βρισκόταν ένα βάζο με τα πιο όμορφα κόκκινα ανθισμένα τριαντάφυλλα που είχε δει ποτέ. Γύρω από το τραπεζάκι ήταν δύο πολυθρόνες και ένας καναπές -στον οποίο καθόταν- στην ίδια κόκκινη απόχρωση.

Αναδεύτηκε λίγο στη θέση της και κοίταξε προς τα πάνω. Ένας επιχρυσωμένος πολυέλαιος κρεμόταν επιβλητικός από πάνω της και για μια στιγμή σκέφτηκε αν έπρεπε να μετακινηθεί σε περίπτωση που έπεφτε. Αναστέναξε και κοίταξε τη φωτιά. Τη γοήτευε να παρατηρεί τις φλόγες, καθώς η μία μπλεκόταν με την άλλη σαν να αγκαλιάζονταν και πετούσαν άλλοτε μικρές και άλλοτε μεγάλες σπίθες, πριν γίνουν καπνός και ταξιδέψουν ελεύθερες.

Σηκώθηκε και πλησίασε ένα από τα παράθυρα. Άπλωσε δειλά το χέρι της και τράβηξε λίγο τη κουρτίνα. Ο λευκός ήλιος την τύφλωσε για μια στιγμή και ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια της για να τον συνηθίσει. Είχε σχεδόν ξεχάσει ότι βρισκόταν μόνο λίγα λεπτά εκεί. Της φαινόταν σαν να είχαν περάσει ώρες, αλλά τώρα το εκτυφλωτικό φως την επανέφερε στην πραγματικότητα. Παρατήρησε το λαβύρινθο από κατακόκκινα τριαντάφυλλα που ξεδιπλωνόταν μπροστά της.

Βήματα που πλησίαζαν ακούστηκαν από το διάδρομο και γρήγορα επέστρεψε στη θέση της. Έσφιξε τα χέρια της αγχωμένα και κοίταξε την πόρτα. Η πόρτα άνοιξε και μέσα μπήκε η μητέρα της. Το βλέμμα της ήταν κατεβασμένο και τα μάτια της πρησμένα. Πλησίασε τη κόρη της και γονάτισε μπροστά της. Τα τρεμάμενα χέρια της έπιασαν και έσφιξαν αυτά του νεαρού κοριτσιού.

"Ιζαμπέλα αγάπη μου, η μαμά πρέπει να φύγει τώρα." και η φωνή της έσπασε στο τέλος. Ακόμα τα μάτια της δεν είχαν σηκωθεί καθώς δεν μπορούσε να αντικρίσει την κόρη της.

"Ναι, αλλά θα γυρίσεις να με πάρεις αργότερα." είπε η Ιζαμπέλα με τρεμάμενα χείλη. Το ήξερε ότι η μαμά της δεν θα γυρνούσε. Είχε κρυφακούσει τη μητέρα της να μιλάει στο τηλέφωνο λίγες μέρες νωρίτερα και είχε μάθει ότι θα την άφηνε εκεί.

Ένας λυγμός ξέφυγε από τα χείλη της μητέρας της. Ήξερε πως πονούσε που την εγκατέλειπε, αλλά δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει το γιατί. Σχεδόν βίαια η μητέρα της έσκυψε και την αγκάλιασε. "Μην εμπιστεύεσαι κανέναν Ιζαμπέλα." της ψιθύρισε και φιλώντας τη βιαστικά στο μέτωπο έφυγε όσο απότομα είχε έρθει.

Το νεαρό κορίτσι είχε μείνει άφωνο. Όλες αυτές τις μέρες περίμενε υπομονετικά να ακούσει κάποια εξήγηση, αλλά τώρα η μητέρα της την είχε εγκαταλείψει χωρίς καμιά εξήγηση. Ένιωθε προδομένη και εγκαταλελειμμένη, κάτι που ίσχυε φυσικά. Ένιωθε το θυμό της να φουντώνει μέσα της και έσφιξε περισσότερο τα χέρια της. Τα μάτια της έτσουζαν και η ανάσα της ήταν κοφτή.

Όταν την πλησίασε ο ψηλός άντρας με τα μακριά μαύρα μαλλιά και τα έντονα μπλε μάτια, σχεδόν ούρλιαξε. Μπαίνοντας νωρίτερα στο δωμάτιο η μαμά της, τον είχε δει να στέκεται πίσω της, αλλά τώρα βρισκόταν μπροστά της και την κοίταζε με μια ψεύτικη συμπόνια που μόνο αηδία της προκαλούσε.

Ήθελε να κλάψει, αλλά δεν της άρεσε να είναι ευάλωτη μπροστά σε άλλους. Έκλεισε τα μάτια της και πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα καταπίνοντας τα δάκρυά της. Ήξερε ότι δε μπορούσε να ξεφύγει από αυτή την αλλοπρόσαλλη κατάσταση. Έπρεπε να βρει τρόπο να μείνει για λίγο μόνη της και να σκεφτεί ήρεμα τι θα έκανε.

Σήκωσε το πρόσωπό της και κοίταξε κατευθείαν στα μάτια τον άντρα μπροστά της. Τα ζαφειρένια μάτια της τον κοίταξαν ψυχρά, κάνοντάς τον να μισοκλείσει τα δικά του. Πήρε το πιο αδιάφορο και σοβαρό ύφος που μπορούσε, επιλέγοντας προσεχτικά τα επόμενα λόγια της.

"Κύριε Βολτούρι θα ήθελα για λίγο να μείνω μόνη μου." Όταν φορούσε αυτό το προσωπείο, ήταν δύσκολο για το συνομιλητή της να πιστέψει ότι μιλούσε ακόμα με ένα δωδεκάχρονο κορίτσι.

"Φυσικά." της απάντησε κάπως καχύποπτα αφού ξεπέρασε το πρώτο σοκ. "Οι φρουροί.." συνέχισε κάνοντας νόημα στους δύο άντρες έξω από την πόρτα να πλησιάσουν-και αυτοί φυσικά υπάκουσαν "θα σε οδηγήσουν στο δωμάτιό σου." είπε σχεδόν υπεροπτικά και έφυγε πριν η Ιζαμπέλα φέρει οποιαδήποτε αντίρρηση.

Οι δύο άντρες στάθηκαν μπροστά της. Ντυμένοι και οι δύο πανομοιότυπα στα μαύρα. Στενά ζιβάγκο και παντελόνια με τσέπες. Στη ζώνη τους βρισκόταν από μία θήκη για όπλο και ένα γουόκι τόκι.

Σηκώθηκε και εκείνοι της έκαναν χώρο να περάσει ανάμεσά τους. Πέρασαν από ένα μεγάλο διάδρομο που φωτιζόταν από κεριά που κρέμονταν από το ψηλό ταβάνι, τοποθετημένα σε χρυσούς πολυελαίους. Δεξιά και αριστερά πόρτες που διακόπτονταν από μια σειρά πορτρέτων. Άντρες με στολές, γυναίκες άλλοτε με τους συζύγους τους και άλλοτε μόνες τους, μαζί με γονείς και παιδιά. Βγαλμένοι όλοι τους από μια άλλη εποχή, που δεν ταίριαζε σε τίποτα με τη δική της και όμως φαινόταν να έχουν εισβάλει κάνοντας αισθητό το ότι θα έμεναν.

Προς το τέλος του διαδρόμου τα δύο τελευταία δωμάτια ήταν απομακρυσμένα από τα άλλα. Οι φρουροί άνοιξαν την πόρτα στα δεξιά και της έκαναν νόημα να μπει μέσα. Έκλεισαν την πόρτα πίσω της, αφήνοντάς τη μόνη της στο σκοτεινό δωμάτιο.

Τα γόνατά της λύγισαν και χτύπησαν στο πάτωμα. Κουλουριάστηκε εκεί ακριβώς και έκλαψε. Άφησε όλα της τα συναισθήματα να βγουν από μέσα της. Η ανάσα της έβγαινε κοφτή και με δυσκολία από τα τρεμάμενα χείλη της. Λυγμοί τράνταζαν όλο της το σώμα. Ήξερε ότι από έξω οι φύλακες την άκουγαν, αλλά δεν την ένοιαζε.

Είχε περάσει αρκετή ώρα όταν ήρθε τελικά η αναισθησία. Εκείνο το βράδυ ορκίστηκε ότι δεν θα ξανα έχυνε ούτε ένα δάκρυ για _κανέναν_ και τίποτα.

Ένα επίμονο χτύπημα στη πόρτα την έβγαλε από το λήθαργο. Ένιωθε τα μάτια της πρησμένα και μουδιασμένα από το κλάμα. Τα έτριψε με τα χέρια της και ύστερα τα άνοιξε και κοίταξε γύρω της. Το δωμάτιο ήταν απελπιστικά σκοτεινό. Τρεμόπαιξε λίγο τα μάτια της και ύστερα εντόπησε τη μόνη πηγή φωτός. Ήταν η χαραμάδα κάτω από την πόρτα, που σχεδόν την έκανε να ανακουφιστεί. Η πόρτα ξαναχτύπησε και παρατήρησε δύο πόδια να στέκονται έξω από τη πόρτα της.

Σηκώθηκε και για μια στιγμή παραλίγο να χάσει την ισορροπία της. Ένιωθε το σώμα της μουδιασμένο. Προχώρησε προς τη πόρτα και το παγωμένο πόμολο κάτω από το χέρι της την έκανε να ανατριχιάσει. Άνοιξε λίγο τη πόρτα και κοίταξε από τη χαραμάδα. Μπροστά στη πόρτα βρισκόταν μια κοπέλα γύρω στα εικοσιπέντε. Τα μαλλιά της ήταν ξανθά και μακριά, πιασμένα σε μια αλογοουρά. Τα μάτια της είχαν το μπλε της θάλασσας μετά τη καταιγίδα και τα χείλη της ήταν λεπτά και σφιγμένα.

"Καλημέρα. Με λένε Νταϊάνα. Θα είμαι η προσωπική σου μέντορας για όσο βρίσκεσαι εδώ." είπε η κοπέλα όσο πιο απαξιωτικά μπορούσε. "Ντύσου για γυμναστική. Οι φρουροί θα σε οδηγήσουν πρώτα στη τραπεζαρία για να πάρεις πρωινό και έπειτα θα σε φέρουν σε μένα." Γύρισε για να φύγει, αλλά μετά σαν να θυμήθηκε κάτι ξαναγύρισε και την κοίταξε. "Δε μου αρέσει να περιμένω, γι' αυτό το καλό που σου θέλω να μην καθυστερήσεις." και ύστερα έφυγε.

Η Ιζαμπέλα έκλεισε τη πόρτα και πάτησε το διακόπτη δίπλα στη πόρτα. Το δωμάτιο φωτίστηκε και την άφησε άναυδη. Ήταν τρομαχτικά πανέμορφο. Σε πλήρη αρμονία με τον υπόλοιπο πύργο, έτσι και αυτό ήταν όλο από πέτρα. Το πάτωμα ήταν καλυμμένο με ένα κόκκινο παχύ χαλί -στο οποίο κοιμήθηκε το προηγούμενο βράδυ. Ένα υπέρδιπλο κρεβάτι με κολώνες, τόσο παραμυθένιο, λες και είχε ξεπηδήσει από κάποιο μυθιστόρημα. Κόκκινα καλύμματα το έκαναν ακόμα πιο σαγηνευτικά τέλειο. Από ένα κομοδίνο στη κάθε του πλευρά και πορτατίφ με χρυσό σκελετό. Απέναντι ακριβώς, υπήρχε μια τουαλέτα με ένα μικρό σκαμπό και ένα στρογγυλό καθρέφτη με χρυσή κορνίζα. Δίπλα ήταν μια επιβλητική δίφυλλη ντουλάπα σε ένα ζεστό καφέ. Ένα τζάκι ίδιο ακριβώς με εκείνο που είχε δει τη προηγούμενη, βρισκόταν δίπλα στη πόρτα με μια στοίβα από ξύλα. Στον απέναντι τοίχο, κόκκινες κουρτίνες κάλυπταν ένα παράθυρο.

Πλησίασε με διστακτικά βήματα το παράθυρο και με μία απότομη κίνηση τράβηξε τις κουρτίνες. Ο ήλιος μόλις είχε αρχίσει να χαράζει πίσω από κάποια βουνά στο βάθος. Αυτό σήμαινε ότι πρέπει να ήταν πολύ νωρίς. Δε συνήθιζα ποτέ να ξυπνάει τόσο πρωί. Αντίθετα προτιμούσε να παρακολουθεί τη δύση του ηλίου και ύστερα από ώρες να αποκοιμιέται.

Τα μάτια της θόλωσαν. Της φαινόταν τόσο μακριά αυτή η ανάμνηση, αν και είχε μόνο μία μέρα από την τελευταία φορά που κάθισε στο κρεβάτι της έτοιμη για ύπνο και κοίταξε από το παράθυρο το ηλιοβασίλεμα. Της έλειπε το μικρό δωματιάκι της, με το στενό κρεβάτι, τη μικρή ντουλάπα και το πάντα γεμάτο από βιβλία γραφείο της κάτω από το παράθυρο.

Κούνησε νευρικά το κεφάλι της προσπαθώντας να διώξει όλες αυτές τις σκέψεις. Δε έπρεπε να θυμάται το παρελθόν που τη γέμιζε με νοσταλγία. Έπρεπε να είναι δυνατή για να κρατήσει την υπόσχεση που είχε δώσει στον εαυτό της.

Ένα απότομο χτύπημα στη πόρτα της υπενθύμισε πως τα λεπτά κυλούσαν. Άνοιξε τη ντουλάπα και για μια στιγμή νόμιζε πως είχε πάθει αχρωματοψία. Όλα ήταν λευκά. Τρομαχτικά λευκά. Δεν είναι ότι δε της άρεσε το λευκό, αλλά πάντα προτιμούσε πιο πολύχρωμα ρούχα, αν και τη τελευταία φορά που πήγε για ψώνια με τη μητέρα της είχε εντυπωσιαστεί με κάποια κομμάτια σε μαύρο. Η μητέρα της είχε χαμογελάσει και χαϊδεύοντας το κεφάλι της κόρης της την ενημέρωσε πως έμπαινε στην εφηβεία.

Η ανάμνηση αυτή έφερε ένα κύμα πόνου στη καρδιά του νεαρού κοριτσιού. Άρπαξε μία φόρμα και μία ζακέτα. Τράβηξε ένα κοντομάνικο μπλουζάκι από μια στοίβα και στο κάτω μέρος είδε ένα ζευγάρι αθλητικά και περνώντας τα όλα μαζί, προχώρησε προς μία καφέ πόρτα που υπέθεσε πως ήταν το μπάνιο.

Η αλήθεια ήταν πως ήθελε να κάνει απελπισμένα ένα μπάνιο, αλλά δεν είχε χρόνο για χάσιμο. Το μπάνιο σε αντίθεση με όλα τα άλλα ήταν πολύ απλό. Δεν έλειπε το αριστοκρατικό στοιχείο, αλλά ήταν λίγο πιο απλό. Μια λευκή μπανιέρα, η λεκάνη και ο νιπτήρας με τη χρυσή βρύση και τον οβάλ καθρέφτη από πάνω με τη χρυσή κορνίζα. Ναι, σε σχέση με όλα τα υπόλοιπα αυτό το δωμάτιο ήταν το πιο απλό.

Με γρήγορες κινήσεις έπλυνε το πρόσωπό της. Έπιασε τα μαλλιά της σε μια ψηλή αλογοουρά και βιαστικά άλλαξε τα ρούχα της. Πριν βγει από το μπάνιο, άρπαξε τα ρούχα που είχε αλλάξει και τα πέταξε στο μικρό κάδο δίπλα στη λεκάνη. Έπρεπε να είναι δυνατή αν ήθελε να αντέξει και για να το κάνει αυτό έπρεπε να ξεγράψει το παρελθόν της.

Όταν βγήκε από το δωμάτιο οι φύλακες χωρίς να πουν κουβέντα την οδήγησαν στην τραπεζαρία. Ένα μεγάλο τραπέζι γεμάτο με ένα σωρό φαγητά ήταν στρωμένο. Υπήρχαν μόνο δύο θέσεις και η μία ήταν ήδη πιασμένη.

Στην άκρη του τραπεζιού καθόταν ο Άρο Βολτούρι, διαβάζοντας αδιάφορα την εφημερίδα του. Αφού είδε ότι δε της έδινε σημασία πήγε και κάθισε στην άδεια θέση. Ήπιε μια γουλιά από το χυμό της και πήρε μια φρυγανιά και άρχισε να την αλείφει με βούτυρο. Αφού έφαγε τη φρυγανιά και ήπιε τον υπόλοιπο χυμό της, άρπαξε τη πετσέτα που ήταν δίπλα στο πιάτο της και σκούπισε τα χείλη της. Την άφησε πάνω στο πιάτο της και σηκώθηκε απότομα, κάνοντας τη καρέκλα της να τρίξει. Αυτό φάνηκε να τραβάει τη προσοχή του άντρα απέναντί της, που σήκωσε το βλέμμα του και την κοίταξε με μισόκλειστα μάτια και σφιγμένα χείλη.

Έκανε μεταβολή και πλησίασε τη πόρτα όπου ένας από τους φρουρούς την άνοιξε για κείνη. Σκέφτηκε πως σε άλλη περίπτωση θα την κολάκευε κάτι τέτοιο και σίγουρα τα μάγουλά της θα φλέγονταν, αλλά οι συνθήκες δεν είχαν τίποτα το αθώο.

Όσο προχωρούσε με τους φύλακες στους διαδρόμους του πύργου, της φάνηκε σαν λαβύρινθος. Είχε προσπαθήσει να βάλει κάποια σημάδια, αλλά ήταν αδύνατο. Για μια στιγμή νόμιζε πως έκαναν κύκλους και πως και οι ίδιοι είχαν χαθεί, αλλά τότε σταμάτησαν έξω από μια διπλή γυάλινη πόρτα. Οι δύο άντρες στάθηκαν στα πλαϊνά της πόρτας με τα χέρια τους πίσω από τη πλάτη τους και τα πόδια τους λίγο ανοιχτά.

Παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα πλησίασε και το φωτοκύτταρο πάνω από τη πόρτα εντόπισε τη κίνησή της και άνοιξε τις πόρτες. Μπήκε μέσα και κατέβηκε τα τρία σκαλιά που βρίσκονταν μπροστά της. Δεν είχε ξαναδεί ποτέ τόσα πολλά όργανα γυμναστικής. Στο σχολείο της είχαν μόνο κάποια βάροι και κάτι ξεφτισμένα σκοινάκια.

Από τότε που οι επιστήμονες είχαν ανακαλύψει ότι οι _Μπλε_ όπως τους αποκαλούσαν - δηλαδή όσοι είχαν μάτια μπλε ή κάποιο συνδυασμό με μπλε- έφεραν μια κατάρα όπου θα οδηγούσε στο τέλος του κόσμου, είχε επικρατήσει πανικός. Μαζικές δολοφονίες και ανθρωποθυσίες προς το Θεό, είχαν φέρει το πολιτισμό αιώνες πίσω. Μέχρι που κάποια στιγμή αποφασίστηκε να χτιστούν δύο μεγάλες πόλεις, ως καταφύγια. Αυτά τα _καταφύγια_ βρίσκονταν το ένα στην Αμερική και το άλλο στη Ρωσία. Είχαν οριστεί από ένας δήμαρχος για το κάθε καταφύγιο. Ο Άρο Βολτούρι για το αμερικάνικο καταφύγιο και ο αδερφός του Κάιος Βολτούρι για το ρωσικό καταφύγιο. Ψηλά τοίχοι είχαν χτιστεί γύρω από τις _πόλεις-καταφύγια_ και κανένας δεν επιτρεπόταν να βγει. _Για τη δική τους ασφάλεια_ , όπως τους είχαν πει. Κατακαιρούς έρχονταν κάποιοι για να προστατευτούν μιας και έξω από τα τοίχοι οι δολοφονίες συνεχίζονταν. Ο πληθυσμός εντός των τειχών αυξανόταν ανησυχητικά και είχαν κι όλας αρχίσει να ακούγονται φήμες για το χτίσιμο άλλης μιας πόλης στην Ευρώπη.

"Ή θα αρχίσουν να μας παραδίδουν κατά ομάδες στους Θνητούς." είχε πει ένα πρωινό ο κύριος Τζόρνταν, ο γείτονάς τους στο κοινόβιο που ζούσαν. Ένας ψηλός άντρας γύρω στα πενήντα με κόκκινη μύτη από το ποτό και βραχνή φωνή από τα τσιγάρα. Τα ξεδιαλυμένα γαλάζια μάτια του την τρόμαζαν κάθε φορά που τη κοίταζαν.

"Μη λες τέτοια πράγματα αγάπη μου." του είχε πει η γυναίκα του. Δεν ήταν παντρεμένοι, η γυναίκα του ήταν μια από τους Θνητούς, καθώς είχε καστανά μάτια. Μετά από εννιά χρόνια ο κύριος Τζόρνταν είχε βρει παρηγοριά στη Νατάλια, μια όμορφη Γαλλίδα γύρω στα σαρανταπέντε με βαμμένα ξανθά μαλλιά και μπλε μάτια. "Το πιο πιθανό είναι να γεμίσουν τις δυο πόλεις με εκρηκτικά και να μας ανατινάξουν όλους." Τα μάτια της εντεκάχρονης τότε Ιζαμπέλας είχαν γουρλώσει από φρίκη.

Τώρα βρισκόταν μπροστά στη Νταϊάνα η οποία τη κοίταζε διερευνητικά από πάνω μέχρι κάτω. Τελικά ξεφύσηξε απηυδησμένη και γύρισε από την άλλη πλησιάζοντας ένα διάδρομο γυμναστικής. Η Ιζαμπέλα ανέβηκε και η Νταϊάνα το ρύθμισε σε μια μέτρια ένταση.

"Για πόση ώρα θα πρέπει να το κάνω αυτό;"

"Για μία ώρα. Ύστερα θα διπλασιάσουμε την ένταση."

 _Θα διπλασίαζε την ένταση;_ Μα καλά τι προσπαθούσαν να κάνουν; Θα την σκότωναν από την εξάντληση; Αυτές οι σκέψεις περνούσαν από το μυαλό της δωδεκάχρονης Ιζαμπέλας καθώς έκανε τζόκινγκ.

Δύο ώρες αργότερα η Νταϊάνα πλησίασε και έκλεισε το μηχάνημα προσφέροντας μια πετσέτα στην ιδρωμένη Ιζαμπέλα. Τα χαρακτηριστικά της λίγο πιο ήρεμα, σαν να είχε λυπηθεί κατά κάποιο τρόπο το μικρό κορίτσι.

Τα πόδια της Ιζαμπέλας έτρεμαν από εξάντληση. Είχε μουδιάσει ολόκληρη και η καρδιά της δημιουργούσε ένα γρήγορο βουητό υπόκωφο. Ήθελε να πιει νερό και να αποκοιμηθεί σε μια μπανιέρα με ζεστό νερό. Αλλά καθώς έβλεπε τη Νταϊάνα να πλησιάζει στέκεται σε ένα κενό χώρο και να τη κοιτάζει κατάλαβε ότι η ξεκούραση της θα αργούσε πολύ.

Διατάσεις, βάροι, σκοινάκι, διάδρομος κι άλλα βάροι κι άλλο σκοινάκι κι άλλος διάδρομος. Το σώμα της Ιζαμπέλας υπέφερε. Είχε περάσει δώδεκα ώρες κόλασης, χωρίς ούτε ένα διάλειμμα. Ήθελε να τους φωνάξει πως είναι βάρβαροι, αλλά δεν είχε κουράγιο να ανοίξει καν το στόμα της, πόσο μάλλον να μιλήσει κι όλας.

Οι φρουροί τη συνόδευσαν αμίλητοι στο δωμάτιό της. Για καλή της τύχη, σκέφτηκε, την είχαν λυπηθεί και πήγαιναν με ποιο αργό βήμα. Όταν μπήκε μέσα κατέρρευσε στο κρεβάτι. Κοιμήθηκε μέσα σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων.

Ένας γνώριμος εκνευριστηκός ήχος τη ξύπνησε. Γύρισε το κεφάλι της και κοίταξε με όσο πιο πολύ μίσος μπορούσε το ξυπνητήρι πάνω στο κομοδίνο. Ανασηκώθηκε και το πλησίασε. Άναψε το φωτιστικό και πήρε στα χέρια της το ξυπνητήρι. Αφού το έκλεισε, κοίταξε την ώρα και ένιωσε τα μάτια της να είναι έτοιμα να βγουν από τις κόγχες τους. Είχε ρυθμιστεί για τις τρεις το πρωί. Τα νεύρα της είχαν φτάσει στα όριά τους. Το σώμα της πονούσε από τα βασανιστήρια που είχε περάσει τη προηγούμενη μέρα, το στομάχι της διαμαρτυρόταν από τη πείνα και τώρα δεν την άφηναν ούτε να κοιμηθεί.

Άρπαξε το ξυπνητήρι και το πέταξε με δύναμη στη πόρτα κάνοντάς το κομμάτια. Ένας οξύς πόνος τη διαπέρασε από την απότομη κίνησή της. Έμεινε εκεί για λίγο αναπνέοντας θυμωμένα. Τα μάτια της είχαν θολώσει και ένιωθε τον σφυγμό της να χτυπάει δυνατά κάτω από τις φλέβες της.

Πέρασαν λίγα λεπτά μέχρι να ηρεμήσει και έπειτα με τρεμάμενα πόδια προχώρησε προς το μπάνιο. Έβγαλε τα ιδρωμένα ρούχα της και τα άφησε στο πάτωμα. Μπήκε στη μπανιέρα και άφησε το ζεστό νερό να την κάψει. Έμεινε για λίγο εκεί, με το βλέμμα της να κοιτάζει το νερό που έβγαινε από το σιφόνι.

Όταν βγήκε ένιωθε κάπως καλύτερα, όχι απόλυτα, ακόμα το σώμα της υπέφερε, αλλά τουλάχιστον δεν ήταν άλλο βρώμικη. Τύλιξε το μπουρνούζι που κρεμόταν στο τοίχο γύρω από το σώμα της και μια πετσέτα γύρω από τα μαλλιά της. Τελευταία στιγμή παρατήρησε το κάδο των σκουπιδιών πως ήταν άδειος. _Καλύτερα_ , σκέφτηκε και προχώρησε προς το δωμάτιο.

Άνοιξε τη μεγάλη ντουλάπα και κοίταξε για λίγο χωρίς να βλέπει. Πως είχε καταλήξει εκεί; Αιχμάλωτη, εγκαταλελειμμένη. Δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει γιατί η ίδια της η μάνα την είχε προδώσει έτσι. Πάντα ήταν υπόδειγμα κόρης. Πως μπόρεσε να την αφήσει σε ένα τέτοιο μέρος; Ήθελε να κλάψει, να ουρλιάξει, να χτυπήσει κάτι, αλλά το μόνο που έκανε ήταν να πάρει μερικά ρούχα και να ντυθεί με αργές κινήσεις.

Βγήκε έξω από τη πόρτα και ζήτησε από τους φύλακες να την οδηγήσουν στη τραπεζαρία. Όταν έφτασε εκεί έμεινε σαστισμένη στη πόρτα. Τρεμόπαιξε τα μάτια σαν να μην ήταν σίγουρη γι' αυτό που έβλεπε.

"Ποιος είναι αυτός;" ρώτησε τους φύλακες δείχνοντας το αγόρι που καθόταν στη θέση του Άρο. Είχε σηκώσει το βλέμμα του από το ανέγγιχτο πιάτο του και την κοίταζε. Όταν είδε τα σμαραγδένια του μάτια έκανε ένα βήμα προς τα πίσω τρομαγμένη. Δεν είχε συναντήσει ξανά Θνητό από κοντά. Είχε ακούσει ότι ήταν πολύ βίαιοι προς τους Μπλε, ότι τους μεγάλωναν εκπαιδεύοντάς τους να σκοτώνουν Μπλε.

"Δεν ήταν έτσι τα πράγματα παλιά." της είχε πει μια φορά ο κύριος Τζόρνταν, κατεβάζοντας το υπόλοιπο κρασί από το ποτήρι του. "Κάποτε ζούσαμε όλοι μαζί και ήμασταν αγαπημένοι. Εντάξει, όχι τελείως αγαπημένοι, αλλά κανείς δεν δολοφονούνταν για το χρώμα των ματιών του." και ένα πικραμένο χαμόγελο είχε σχηματιστεί χείλη του.

Αφού είδε ότι φύλακες δεν είχαν σκοπό να της απαντήσουν, κάθισε στη θέση της. Ήπιε λίγο από το χυμό της και σήκωσε το πιρούνι της για να φάει την ομελέτα στο πιάτο της. Δε χρειαζόταν να σηκώσει τα μάτια της για να καταλάβει ότι το αγόρι την κοίταζε τόση ώρα. Μπορούσε να νιώσει το επίμονο βλέμμα του πάνω στο πρόσωπό της, να περιεργάζεται κάθε της κίνηση σαν αρπαχτικό.

Αφού τελείωσε με το φαγητό της σηκώθηκε και χωρίς να τον κοιτάξει πλησίασε τους φρουρούς.

"Μπορείτε να με πάτε στο γυμναστήριο;" Είδε τους δύο άντρες να ανταλλάζουν ένα βλέμμα και έπειτα της άνοιξαν την πόρτα.

 _Μετά τη τραπεζαρία αριστερά στο τέλος του διαδρόμου και έπειτα δεξιά στο δεύτερο διάδρομο και πάλι δεξιά στο τέταρτο διάδρομο. Μετά στη σκάλα κατεβαίνεις δύο ορόφους και στο διάδρομο αμέσως αριστερά._ Επαναλάμβανε ξανά και ξανά τη διαδρομή στο μυαλό της. Κάποια στιγμή ίσως έπρεπε να πάει μόνη της ή να χρειαστεί να φύγει τρέχοντας από εκεί.

Δεν ήταν η ώρα για γυμναστική αλλά βλέποντας εκείνο το Θνητό ξαφνικά ένιωσε κατά κάποιο τρόπο απροστάτευτη. Ήξερε ότι αν της είχε επιτεθεί, οι φύλακες θα τον είχαν σταματήσει πριν τα χέρια του προλάβουν να την αγγίξουν. Έπρεπε να το παραδεχτεί όμως. Δεν ήταν ο μόνος λόγος που είχε ζητήσει να πάει στο γυμναστήριο. Ένιωθε τα νεύρα της να έχουν φτάσει στο κόκκινο και ήθελε απεγνωσμένα να ξεσπάσει. Συνήθως έβαζε τα κλάματα για να εκτονώσει τα νεύρα της, αλλά τώρα πλέον αυτό δεν ήταν επιλογή.

Ανέβηκε στο διάδρομο και μιμούμενη τις κινήσεις της Νταϊάνας νωρίτερα, ξεκίνησε το μηχάνημα. Σκέψεις περνούσαν φρενιασμένες από το μυαλό της, κάνοντας τα μάτια της να θολώσουν για άλλη μια φορά. Ανέβασε κι άλλο την ταχύτητα και ένιωσε τους μύες της να διαμαρτύροντε. Αυτό ήταν αρκετά αποτελεσματικό, αφού για τις επόμενες δύο ώρες δε σκέφτηκε τίποτα.

"Μπορώ να μάθω τι κάνεις εδώ;!" ακούστηκε η θυμωμένη φωνή της Νταϊάνας από πίσω της. Ξαφνιάστηκε τόσο που παραλίγο να χάσει την ισορροπία της, αλλά πρόλαβε και κρατήθηκε από το μηχάνημα που συνέχιζε να τρέχει κάτω από τα πόδια της.

Η Νταϊάνα πλησίασε σχεδόν τρέχοντας και έκλεισε το μηχάνημα και σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια της μπροστά στο στήθος της κοίταξε την Ιζαμπέλα. Εκείνη αφού πήρε μερικές ανάσες γύρισε και την κοίταξε. Δεν ήξερε τι φανέρωνε το πρόσωπό της, αλλά είδε τη Νταϊάνα να χαλαρώνει λίγο τη στάση της.

"Συγνώμη..." είπε λαχανιασμένα και κατέβασε το βλέμμα της στο μαρμάρινο πάτωμα. "δεν ήξερα ότι απαγορευόταν να έρθω εδώ. Απλά ήθελα λίγο να εκτονωθώ."

"Δεν απαγορεύεται, αλλά δεν περίμενα ότι θα πίεζες τόσο τον εαυτό σου. Περίμενα ότι θα έπρεπε να σε σύρω ως εδώ μετά τη χθεσινή προπόνηση." είπε και η Ιζαμπέλα παρατήρησε κάποια έκπληξη στη φωνή της. "'Ελα να κάνουμε διατάσεις." είπε γυρνώντας της τη πλάτη.

Ήταν απίστευτο πόσο πόνο μπορούσε να αντέξει αυτό το σώμα. Η πρόπονηση ήταν ακόμα πιο δύσκολη από την προηγούμενη μέρα. Μετά από τις διατάσεις ακολούθησαν τα βάροι, το σκοινάκι και μετά κοιλιακοί και πους-απς κι άλλος διάδρομος και διατάσεις και βάροι και σκοινάκι και κοιλιακοί και πους-απς και όλα σε γρήγορο ρυθμό, μέχρι που τα πόδια της μπερδεύτηκαν στο σκοινάκι και έπεσε κάτω.

"Είσαι καλά;" τη ρώτησε η Νταϊάνα που βρισκόταν τώρα από πάνω της. Ήθελε να της πει ότι δεν είχε χτυπήσει αλλά δεν είχε άλλο κουράγιο. "Τζον έλα λίγο σε παρακαλώ." είπε και ένας από τους δύο φύλακες εμφανίστηκε από πάνω τους. "Πήγαινέ τη σε παρακαλώ στο δωμάτιό της. Είναι εξαντλημένη." του είπε και εκείνος με μία κίνηση σήκωσε το ταλαιπωρημένο σώμα της Ιζαμπέλας από το πάτωμα. "Αύριο θα περάσω από το δωμάτιό σου να σου δώσω ένα πρόγραμμα." είπε κοιτάζοντάς τη σοβαρά στα μάτια.

Η Ιζαμπέλα κατένευσε και ο φύλακας την πήρε από εκεί. Τα μάτια της ήταν μισόκλειστα όταν έφτασαν έξω από τη πόρτα της. Από την απέναντι πόρτα έβγαινε εκείνο το Θνητό αγόρι με συνοδεία από δύο φύλακες. Ο Τζον τους προσπέρασε και μπήκε μέσα στο δωμάτιό της. Την ακούμπησε απαλά πάνω στο κρεβάτι της και τη σκέπασε. Ύστερα έφυγε κλείνοντας απαλά τη πόρτα πίσω του.

Δεν μπορούσε να κουνηθεί για να βολευτεί καλύτερα και έτσι αποκοιμήθηκε μέσα σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα. Πριν την πάρει ο ύπνος όμως μια τελευταία σκέψη πέρασε από το μυαλό της. Δυο σμαραγδένια μάτια την κοίταζαν επίμονα ενώ ο φύλακας τη μετέφερε. Δεν υπήρχε εχθρότητα εκείνη τη στιγμή. Της φάνηκε κάτι σαν φόβος, αλλά για ποιον;

Το ενοχλητικό ξυπνητήρι είχε αντικατασταθεί από ένα άλλο, το ίδιο ενοχλητικό. Σήκωσε το πονεμένο της χέρι για να το κλείσει. Αφού το σκέφτηκε για λίγο σηκώθηκε και πήγε να κάνει ένα μπάνιο. Τελείωνε με το στέγνωμα των μαλλιών της όταν ακούστηκε ένα χτύπημα στη πόρτα. Πλησίασε και τα γόνατά λύγησαν για λίγο, αλλά κρατήθηκε από τη πόρτα και δεν έπεσε. Όταν άνοιξε την πόρτα αντίκρισε τα μπλε μάτια της Νταϊάνας να την κοιτάζουν με καλοσύνη.

"Ελπίζω να ξεκουράστηκες, γιατί μας περιμένει δύσκολη μέρα." της είπε ψευτοσοβαρά.

"Ναι, είμαι έτοιμη να ξεκινήσουμε." είπε όσο πιο ευδιάθετα μπορούσε η Ιζαμπέλα, αλλά ήταν φανερό ότι ήταν κομμάτια.

"Πρώτα πήγαινε να φας και μετά έλα. Αυτό είναι το πρόγραμμά σου." Το χαρτί που της έδωσε ήταν πραγματικά τρομακτικό. Από τις έξι το πρωί μέχρι τις εννιά το βράδυ έπρεπε να είναι στο γυμναστήριο και να εξασκείται χωρίς σταματημό. "Δεν είναι τόσο χάλια όσο φαίνεται." της είπε συμπονετικά η Νταϊάνα ακουμπώντας απαλά τον ώμο του κοριτσιού. "Με το καιρό, αφού θα έχεις βρει τη φόρμα σου, οι ώρες θα μειωθούν και θα έχεις περιθώριο να μελετήσεις."

"Γιατί πρέπει να τα κάνω όλα αυτά;" είπε με παράπονο η Ιζαμπέλα. Ένιωθε την απόγνωση να την κατακλύζει. Περίμενε ότι όλο αυτό θα κρατούσε μια-δυο μέρες ακόμα, αλλά το πρόγραμμα αυτό είχε βγει για τον επόμενο μήνα.

"Δεν μου επιτρέπετε να απαντάω σε τέτοιες ερωτήσεις Ιζαμπέλα." είπε σοβαρά η Νταϊάνα. "Καλύτερα να ρωτήσεις τον δήμαρχο." φάνηκε να διστάζει για μια στιγμή και ύστερα χαμηλώνοντας τη φωνή της "Αν και θα σε συμβούλευα να μην ρωτάς πολλά και να μην φέρνεις αντιρρήσεις αν θέλεις να συνεχίσουν να σου φέρονται καλά." είπε και έφυγε πριν το κορίτσι προλάβει να πει τίποτα.

Η Ιζαμπέλα έκλεισε την πόρτα και πλησίασε την τουαλέτα. Έκατσε σκαμπό και κοίταξε το είδωλό της μέσα από το καθρέφτη. Δεν αναγνώριζε τον εαυτό της. Τα μάτια της πρησμένα, με μαύρους κύκλους, το πρόσωπό της χλωμό. Έπιασε τα μαλλιά της σε έναν ψηλό κότσο και σηκώθηκε να φύγει μη αντέχοντας άλλο να βλέπει τον εαυτό της σε αυτά τα χάλια.

Στη διαδρομή για τη τραπεζαρία σκεφτόταν αυτά που της είχε πει η Νταϊάνα. Ήταν ολομόναχη εκεί και το μόνο άτομο που της είχε δείξει λίγη καλοσύνη ήταν η μέντορας της. Παίρνοντας μια βαθιά αποφάσισε ότι θα εμπιστευτεί τα λόγια της.

Όταν μπήκε μέσα παρατήρησε ότι το αγόρι από τη προηγούμενη μέρα καθόταν πάλι εκεί, στην ίδια θέση μουτρωμένος. Για μια στιγμή θυμήθηκε το προηγούμενο βράδυ όταν της φάνηκε ότι τον είχε δει, αλλά δεν ήταν σίγουρη αν τον είχε δει πραγματικά ή είχε αρχίσει να τα χάνει.

Κάθισε στη θέση της και ξεκίνησε να τρώει λαίμαργα. Αφού τελείωσε με τα αυγά της πήρε ένα κρουασάν και ήπιε το χυμό της. Ένιωθε να πεινάει ακόμα, αλλά δεν έφαγε άλλο αφού έπρεπε να εκτελέσει αργότερα ένα απαιτητικό πρόγραμμα. Εκείνες τις μέρες δεν είχε φάει σωστά και ένιωθε συνέχεια το στομάχι της να σφίγγεται.

Για άλλη μια φορά έφυγε χωρίς να ρίξει ούτε μια ματιά στο αγόρι. Μόνο που όταν εκείνη έφτασε την πόρτα άκουσε πίσω της την καρέκλα του να τρίζει. Όταν γύρισε να τον κοιτάξει εκείνος την προσπέρασα σαν να μην υπήρχε.

Προχωρούσε μπροστά της και η Ιζαμπέλα μπόρεσε να τον παρατηρήσει. Λίγο πιο ψηλός από εκείνη, ίσως ένα χρόνο μεγαλύτερός της. Με χάλκινα ατίθασα μαλλιά και κατάλευκη επιδερμίδα. Φορούσε ένα μαύρο κοντομάνικο και μια μαύρη φόρμα, σε πλήρη αντίθεση με εκείνη που ήταν ντυμένη στα λευκά.

Μπήκαν μαζί στο γυμναστήριο, όπου η Νταϊάνα τους περίμενε.

"Ήρθατε επιτέλους. Ελάτε έχουμε πολύ δουλειά."

Η Ιζαμπέλα πήγε κατευθείαν στο διάδρομο και αφού έβαλε τη συνηθισμένη της πλέον ένταση ξεκίνησε ένα γρήγορο τζόκινγκ. Με την άκρη του ματιού της είδε το αγόρι να πηγαίνει στο διπλανό διάδρομο και να τη μιμείται. Μετά από μια ώρα αύξησε την ένταση και την αντέγραψε.

"Για ελάτε να κάνουμε διατάσεις." τους φώναξε ύστερα από μια ώρα. Στάθηκαν και οι δυο μπροστά της και άρχισαν να μιμούνται τις κινήσεις της. "Έχετε γνωριστεί;" ρώτησε μετά από λίγα λεπτά σιωπής, αλλά κανένας από τους δύο δεν απάντησε. "Ιζαμπέλα από εδώ ο Έντουαρντ. Έντουαρντ από εδώ η Ιζαμπέλα." είπε αδιάφορα και συνέχισε τις διατάσεις. Σκοινάκι, βάροι, κοιλιακοί, πους-απς, διάδρομος και όλα από την αρχή. "Τέλος για σήμερα. Πηγαίνετε να ξεκουραστείτε και τα λέμε αύριο."

Προχωρούσαν δίπλα-δίπλα υπό τη συνοδεία τεσσάρων φυλάκων. Όταν έφτασαν έξω από τα δωμάτιά τους μπήκαν και οι δυο μέσα χωρίς να ανταλλάξουν κουβέντα.

Έκανε ένα μπάνιο και ύστερα βάζοντας τις πιτζάμες που βρήκε στη ντουλάπα ξάπλωσε κάτω από τα κρύα στρώματα. Το σώμα της πονούσε, αλλά ήδη είχε αρχίσει να υποχωρεί ο οξύς πόνος ή αυτό ή είχε αρχίσει να αποκτάει κάποια αναισθησία στο πόνο.

Το μυαλό της βρήκε διαφυγή στο αγόρι στο απέναντι δωμάτιο. Μπορούσε με ευκολία δει το πόνο που κρυβόταν στα μάτια του. Τα μάτια του που το προηγούμενο βράδυ της είχαν προσφέρει ένα γαλήνιο ύπνο. Και τι δε θα έδινε για να ακούσει τη φωνή του.

Όταν ξύπνησε το επόμενο πρωί ετοιμάστηκε βιαστικά ανυπομονόντας να δει τον Έντουαρντ. Βγαίνοντας από το δωμάτιο καλημέρισε τους φύλακες έξω από την πόρτα της και εκείνοι αντάλλαξαν ένα βλέμμα όλο απορία. Μπήκε χαμογελώντας στην τραπεζαρία, αλλά η έκφρασή της άλλαξε σε δευτερόλεπτα από το θέαμα που αντίκρισε.

Τα ρούχα του Έντουαρντ σκισμένα και το πρόσωπό του μελανιασμένο, με το κάτω χείλη του να αιμορραγεί. Βαριανάσαινε καθώς κοιτούσε με μίσος τους φρουρούς. Ο ένας από τους δύο πήγε να του επιτεθεί, αλλά δε πρόλαβε. Χωρίς ούτε και η ίδια η Ιζαμπέλα να το καταλάβει, είχε σκαρφαλώσει πάνω στο φρουρό και προσπαθούσε να τον πνίξει. Εκείνος κάνοντας απότομα μπροστά τη πέταξε κάτω με δύναμη. Ένας οξύς πόνος διαπέρασε τη πλάτη της, κόβοντάς τη την ανάσα και κάνοντάς τη να κουλουριαστεί. Με θολά μάτια από το πόνο είδε τον Έντουαρντ να σπρώχνει με δύναμη το φρουρό που την είχε πετάξει κάτω, κάνοντάς τον να παραπατήσει.

"Τι στο διάολο γίνεται εδώ;" ακούστηκε η φωνή της Νταϊάνας. "Έχετε τρελαθεί;" είπε εξαγριωμένη. "Τα βάζετε με δυο μικρά παιδιά;"

"Ο μικρός το ξεκίνησε." είπε ο φρουρός που είχε χτυπήσει την Ιζαμπέλα.

"Και η Ιζαμπέλα γιατί βρίσκεται στο πάτωμα;"

"Μου επιτέθηκε χωρίς λόγο." προσπάθησε να δικαιολογηθεί.

"Θα λογοδοτήσεις για αυτό." του είπε μέσα από τα δόντια της προσπερνώντας τον και πλησίασε την Ιζαμπέλα. "Είσαι καλά;" η ανησυχία ήταν έκδηλη στη φωνή της.

"Πονάω." είπε η Ιζαμπέλα με κομμένη την ανάσα.

"Μπορείς να σηκωθείς;" αλλά το κορίτσι ένευσε αρνητικά "Που πονάς;" ρώτησε και με τρεμάμενα χέρια το κορίτσι έδειξε τα πλευρά της. Σηκώνοντας τη μπλούζα της, η Νταϊάνα γούρλωσε τα μάτια της. Μια τεράστια μελανιά κάλυπτε τη δεξιά πλευρά του κορμιού του νεαρού κοριτσιού. "Πρέπει να μεταφερθεί άμεσα στο ιατρείο." είπε φανερά ταραγμένη.

Ο Τζον πλησίασε το κορίτσι και βάζοντας τα χέρια του κάτω από το σώμα της, τη σήκωσε όσο πιο απαλά μπορούσε. Με γρήγορο βήμα την έβγαλε έξω από το δωμάτιο. Την ώρα που έβγαιναν της φάνηκε πως άκουσε τη βελούδινη φωνή Έντουαρντ να λέει τρομαγμένα: "Θα γίνει καλά;" Αλλά δεν μπόρεσε να ακούσει κάτι άλλο, αφού ακόμα ένας οξύς πόνος τη διαπέρασε κάνοντάς την να χάσει τις αισθήσεις της.


End file.
